Happy End
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: There was a limit to the things Sharon Raydor would allow herself to do in public. This man will be the end of me, she thought.


Her feet were bare; it was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was her coral jeans shorts and the sheer and tight tank top she was wearing. He could see her simple black swimsuit bra underneath and he smiled to himself. She looked beautiful and carefree and the best thing about her was that she was not in her 20's, nor was she in her 30's or 40's.

"Stop staring at me, Andy," she said softly and a wide grin spread across his face as he took a seat on the beach towel next to her.

"I can't, you're gorgeous," he replied. She gave him a soft hum and rolled on her side, slowly opening her eyes and looking into his. She didn't know how he talked her into meeting him at the beach, but she found that the sounds of the waves calmed her and the warmth of the sun on her skin was helping her unwind from her daily bothers.

"You are impossible," she stated and pushed herself into a sitting position. "How's the water?" she asked and eyed the drops of water that slowly rolled down his chest. She wanted to kiss them off his skin, taste the salt and enjoy hearing his groans, but unfortunately, the beach was a public place and there was a limit to the things Sharon Raydor would allow herself to do in public. _This man will be the end of me_, she thought.

"Why don't you go into the water and see for yourself?" Andy hopped off the towel, reaching his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her off the ground, with a little too much force. Her body flung against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. Andy who never missed a chance to indulge in the pleasure of kissing a beautiful woman, captured her lips in what soon turned into a sensual kiss. The caressed of his tongue against hers sent waves of pleasure down her spine. It was hot outside and his lips against hers made her feel hotter. His fingers slid under her tank top and caressed the skin of her stomach, fluttering around her navel, where she was quite sensitive and ticklish. She pulled away from him, breathless.

"I need to cool off," she said and was about to bend down to grab a bottle of water, but Andy had other thoughts. He curled his fingers around hers and in a swift motion pulled her towards the water. The heat of the sand scorched the soles of her feet and she let out a squeal that made Andy grin as he hurried to bring them to a spot where the sand was wet. He guided her into the water and urged her to go deeper into the sea. They only stopped when the water reached their waists. Andy wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him. In return, she wrapped her legs around his hips and her palm crept up to the back of his neck, gently bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was salty and Sharon found it arousing. It seemed like Andy did too, because she could feel him getting hard against her thighs. Her hand slid into his swim shorts and her fingers found his shaft and curled around it. He groaned into the kiss and her lips curved up in a smile. Her hand worked efficiently and he soon tightened his arms around her body and moaned into her salty skin of shoulder.

"You are amazing," he sighed as his cock stiffened in her hand. "But if you don't stop, I think everyone in this beach will hear me come and we would be arrested for having sex in public."

"Do you want me to stop?" she teased him.

"No, but I think it would be better if you did. We are the police, we should set example for the citizens of Los Angeles," he teased her back with one of her signature lines.

"I hate it when you're right," she slowly pulled her hand out of his pants and started lowering herself deeper into the water.

"Sharon, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she winked at him and dove into the water. Her hands slowly pulled his swim shorts down and he felt her place a kiss on the head of his cock before she pulled herself out of the water with an evil grin on her face. "I'll race you to the shore!" she called out and started running away from him, as fast as the water allowed her. Andy stood there with a shocked expression on his face and then bent down to pull his shorts up. _This woman would be the end of me_, he thought as he walked towards the shore, seeing her running through the beach and crashing onto her beach towel. _But what a happy end it would be_.

THE (HAPPY) END


End file.
